


Terrible Couple

by OloEopia



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OloEopia/pseuds/OloEopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Comedy Gold". Galavant and Isabella as a couple would be terrible or wouldn't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Couple

During their journey with the pirates, it became a sort of ritual for the three of them to eat dinner in the Captain’s cabin. His lengthy explanations about the right kind of sowing procedure of vegetables and how you had to cook them in a very specific way involving changing the pot three or four times to get them just right were the price for the food. Which, in all fairness, was easily worth it.

"… and that’s the ONLY way to make stuffed eggplant!”, finished the Captain one of his 10-minute speeches.

"It tastes amazing!”, Sid said.

"Absolutely great," Galavant added. Isabella nodded gracefully. Which wasn’t easy with an open mouth full of eggplant. The Captain looked at her with a frown until Galavant cleared his throat and his eyes snapped back to him.

"So, how long have you been together?", the Captain asked.

Isabella choked on the remaining eggplant in her mouth and started to cough violently. Sid immediately rapped with his hand against her back to help her clear her windpipe.

"Together? Woah, we’re not together," Galavant said with a nervous laugh. "I mean look at her." He pointed his finger in Isabella’s direction whose breathing slowly returned to normal. Sid groaned and buried his face in his hands.

She glowered at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

He raised his hand in a placating gesture. “I- Nothing. I mean, there are probably a lot of men who won’t mind the constant nagging criticism and that annoying voice. Sure, you should probably not eat in front of any potential suitors until you’re sure they really like you, but for me-“

Isabella abruptly stood up and leaned over Galavant. “I’m a princess! And what are you? Some worn out, second rate knight with a big ego who can’t even wash his own socks!”

Galavant rose as well and said to her, their faces inches apart: “Well, joke’s on you, princess, you asked for the help of this worn out, second rate knight! And for the record, I can wash my own socks!”

Without another word, the princess stormed off and slammed the door behind her shut.

Galavant sighed and sunk back on his chair.

"Just wanted to know how long you have been travelling together", clarified the Captain quietly.

"Oh", responded the knight.

"I mean anyone can see that you two would be a terrible couple!", the Captain said and started laughing.

"Well, terrible is a bit strong. I am sure there are a lot worse actual couples in the world-," Galavant interjected.

"No, clearly, you don’t get along the least bit! You disagree over the smallest things! Like a ship just meant to crash against the cliffs!", he interrupted him still laughing.

"Not exactly true. We have actually a lot of things in common. And when we work together as a team, things turn out well, at least in the end. We did get your ship back into the water, right? Also, who wants a partner who just agrees with everything one says? A bit of a challenge is not so wrong, keeps things interesting. We’re both good-looking people, so visually we would make a great couple and you know. Not that terrible," Galavant finished lamely.

Sid and the Captain stared at him in silence. Then, the door was yanked open and Isabella yelled into the room: “And I’m not the one who was left by his one true love for a pathetic evil king!”

Galavant stood up again and snapped back at her: “You know that comeback would have been a lot more impressive if it hadn’t taken you ten minutes to come up with it!”


End file.
